


Are Forever

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Derek became Alpha, things have settled in Beacon Hills, but Stiles is a fractured shell.<br/>No longer the Mouth, no longer constantly on his feet, he's still around but he's almost invisible, and it hurts in the worst way to watch.</p><p>Until Scott and Allison have their first baby, and somehow, life hits him again.</p><p>Hits Derek too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> AU from the end of season 1, DARK. Might be triggering.
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd.

Derek is almost surprised to hear that laugh again.

He thought it was lost forever, gone like the rest of his family, like the fights between Jackson and Erica, like the feeling in his stomach whenever he heard it.

But he's turning and there's a smile so much like a visual of that laughter that his toes curl and he's taking a step closer before he realizes what he's doing. Stiles isn't interested in him, he made that clear ages ago, before the McCall wedding, before graduation, when Isaac was still sniffing around him. Before the human cut off ties with all the werewolves, and moved in with the Argents.

Before the funeral.

Derek remembers so vividly how Stiles broke down that afternoon, had clung to Danny's hand like a life line, had Lydia flanked on his other side as they lowered the casket, as people didn't even bother consoling him. The Sheriff had fought hard to stay, but the infection had finally won out, barely giving him time to see Stiles turn 18. A car wreck, a mistake, a bad day at the job, had Stiles alone. He was quick to tuck himself into another life.

Shifting his weight a little, he ignores the strange look Jackson is giving him to breathe in, the stink of medication, the tang of alcohol, the barely there familiar smell so buried under so much sadness he almost had tears in his eyes.

Watching Stiles coo and tickle Mary was enough to remind him of when those hands, younger and so much steadier, touched his clammy skin, when they pulled him off concrete and the brink of death, when he could hope there might be a Them once.

Before Peter had ruined it, had done something, enough to turn Stiles back on Scott, on werewolves as whole.

The pack is used to it now, used to giving him a distance. Today's the first time since the wedding that they've been in the same room. Mary's third birthday. Scott and Allison's little angel, talking and running circles around Stilinski. It's almost painful to watch.

Unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth, he steps closer, wary, and finally kneels to reach out for Mary. The squeal he gets when the girl sees him might soothe the way Stiles flinches, but the man won't look at him, and he frowns, sitting down next to him and giving Mary his full attention for a few moments until she clambers off, attention caught from somewhere else. He didn't bother to catch what, eyes too busy watching Stile's hands shake on his lap. "She helps, doesn't she?" He asks, quietly, trying to catch the other's gaze, without pushing too hard.

"I don't...what..."

"You looked more like you with her."

"How do I not look like me?" He can hear the pain, can smell the panic, and he reaches out, slow and gentle, to settle one of the hands, thumb rubbing over knuckles.

"You laughed. Smiled. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, she's...good at that. I don't feel so..." Stiles pulls his hand away, glancing up at him for the first time since Peter Hale died.

"Broken?"

Stiles smile is forced, and he nods, leaning away. Derek can tell he wants to leave, but he wishes he could convince him otherwise.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I don't know what my Uncle did, or whatever it was...but I won't hurt you."

"You're not safe. Don't make promises you can't keep. He didn't."

Derek stands up at that, head tilting. "Tell me what happened. Come on, I think you'll be safe in the backyard. There's enough eyes and ears to make sure of that. We need to talk, though."

"Derek, I-"

"Please?"

"The great Alpha says the magic word, alert the press." Stiles smirks but stands up on wobbly legs, giving Derek's offered arm a dirty look and pushing his way outside, not even flinching when one of the wolf's hands wrapped around his arm then.

"I'm not so rude anymore. I was selfish back then. You'll be surprised how nice I can be."

"Oh Derek, are you seriously still carrying a torch for me? How sweet. It's been how long? Almost eight?"

"Stiles."

" _Derek_."

And he can't help but smile at the smirk the human's giving him, doesn't bother hiding how he feels, instead bumping their elbows together. "I don't even remember. I do remember being punched, though. Maybe thrown out a window too. Baseball bats? Or was that Scott...."

"You were so terrifying, so Alpha, and I couldn't separate you from the man who dragged me all over, decided I wasn't good enough...."

"What happened, Stiles? Why did you push m-us away?"

"He ruined me, Derek. He decided the bite wasn't what he'd do to me. He could smell you on me, even after the dance and so much. He didn't like it. He wanted to hurt you, so he hurt me."

A hand on his wrist, pulling his free hand up to Stiles' neck, pushing it under the collar of his shirt. He feels the scar, four claws, and bile burns the back of his mouth, he knows what Peter did without the words being said. The images flit through his mind so easily at their touch, as his calloused fingers push into the shiny skin. He's frozen to the spot, and knows his face shows everything he's feeling, but Stiles just steps forward, leans his head against Derek's chest, whimpers weakly.

"Mary makes me miss you. Makes me remember when I imagined us. Before, when I was young and so innocent."

"I never left, Stiles. I've been here."

Arms wrapping around his stomach, Derek's own knees wobble now, and he pushes his nose into the soft, slightly longer hair, breathing his mate in.

"I would've waited forever for you."

"He told me that. He also knew he was going to die, and that he might as well enjoy himself, a last meal, he said. I was a toy, I was _nothing_ to him, I was yours and he took it and broke me and terrified me. I could only see him whenever I looked at you. You were Alpha, fresh and full of new power and would take what you wanted and I was so afraid."

"I'm not him. I couldn't hurt you."

"I was so alone....and I couldn't tell anyone, they'd tell you and you'd get angry and--"

Derek cringes, squeezes him closer, lips on temple. "I love you, Stiles. You aren't a wolf. He was a monster. I would take it back if I could. I wanted you, I won't lie, but I would never take you."

"I know that now. You respected my crazy, kept your pack from me, and didn't even ask why. Even now. I know you can smell everything, but I'm not scared anymore."

"All you needed was some wolf hugs." Derek snarks, nuzzling a cheek and grinning at the laugh it gets him. "You smug bastard, you're not that magical."

"I beg to differ. My saliva heals wounds, I'll have you know."

Stiles grins back at that, teeth pulling his bottom lip, getting it wet with a quick swipe of his tongue before he pushes in to steal a kiss. "Prove it." He murmurs against lips, laughing even as Derek nips at them, shaking his head afterwards.

"I missed your crazy."

"I missed you too, sourwolf." Stiles steps back, eyes bright again, and nearly collapses when a Mary comes barreling into them, shoving Derek back.

"Leave Uncle Stile 'lone, Derk!"

"Whoa, hey, Mary, it's okay." Scott comes jogging up with a lopsided grin, scooping up his daughter with a chuckle. "She thought you were making Stiles cry, I tried to tell her you were okay, but she's a little...protective."

Stiles is bent over laughing, arms around his stomach, so Derek just rolls his eyes and shrugs. "Everyone's a little protective of him, I'm not surprised."

Scott laughs loud at that, giving Stiles a look Derek can't really understand before walking off with his daughter again. But Derek doesn't miss the look on Stiles face when he watches them go, and steps back into his mate's space, nose against jaw. "We could, if you want. After a couple dates and you moving in with me and maybe saying 'I love you' a couple dozen times. I want to."

"Whoa, pushy. Cute, romantic, sweet, but pushy. What makes you think I love you?" Stiles is grinning as he asks it, head tilting into Derek's touch, baring more skin for him.

"Well, don't you?" Derek isn't even nervous to hear his answer, the pleasure pouring off Stiles in waves, relief and a sort of...settled feeling wrapping them up.

"Aren't you a bit full of yourself, nothing new there. I regret kissing you already."

"Love you too."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

 

 

"....of course I love you."


End file.
